


(won't you) meet me when its midnight

by cholerica



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pirates AU, they kiss and i screamed even though i wrote it, third person mentions, this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholerica/pseuds/cholerica
Summary: When Eiran had received that letter, it was just dawn. The day had barely started when he had been handed that letter, no address or greeting - but he knew who it was from, knew it right from the handwriting on the cover where it said 'To - EIRAN VAZAR'.
Relationships: Eiran Vazar/Eurus Ronewa





	(won't you) meet me when its midnight

**Author's Note:**

> eiran's a pirate and eurus is a general

4 years ago, when they first met, one was a mystery while the other was an open book, at least he seemed to be. Young and foolish, whatever they did could be blamed on time and the recklessness of being 18 - fresh out of authority and new to the real world. Still just teens, anything they did was considered a mistake, an action of the hormonal attack of being that young. They blamed it on anything but themselves - just as people that age did.

But that was the past.

Now they were older, wiser - though that was still up for debate, more experienced. And most importantly, they were going to be held responsible for their own actions. There was no one to be blamed but them for whatever happened next.

Let's just hope that what they were going to do was right, for their sake - and ours.

When Eiran had received that letter, it was just dawn. The day had barely started when he had been handed that letter, no address or greeting - but he knew who it was from, knew it right from the handwriting on the cover where it said 'To - EIRAN VAZAR'.

He had been ashamed of how quickly he had ripped the cover apart, separating himself from his brother to whom he was supposed to be teaching the reigns of the ship. Isolating himself, he had brought the letter close to him, figure rigid at the words written there. After he had read the letter, two times, three times, four times, he had forced it into a drawer, slamming it shut and walking away, his features unreadable for perhaps, the first time in a while.

He spent the rest of the day training and excusing himself to read the letter, forgetting about his duties as his mind drove itself wild. He had a choice now, a decision to make. By himself. And if the same choice had come to him before, he would have laughed and laughed till he couldn't breathe anymore and chucked the letter at the sharks. But he wasn't the same as he was a few days ago. How much exactly had he changed?

There were still 7 minutes to midnight when Eurus began to lose hope. There was still time yet his nerves had already started to jump out on him, making him slowly lose his mind and descend to madness. He kept glancing up, at the shifting sky, as if it knew exactly how he felt and was tormenting him, moving time itself to make his frustrations grow deeper and his anxieties flow faster.

There was time, he told himself, as it remained 5 minutes to midnight. There was time for him to come, to assure him that he felt the same, that he too wanted more. There was time, all the time in the world - then how come Eurus felt that time was running out?

Only when it was 2 minutes to midnight did his fears and fantasies seem to unite. They merged to form one nightmare, masked to make him think he's actually in a dream and that anything was possible. He seemed all the more aware of everything around him, yet he wasn't sure of it all. It all seemed too real right now, what was he even going to say if he came? How was he to ever show his face if he didn't? This was real life, he scolded himself, not a story. Things aren't so magical; they aren't so utopian.

And he kept telling himself that as the clock struck a minute was midnight, relief and pain flooding his body - relief that he hadn't drove himself mad; pain of what could've been.

That was till the shadow he hadn't noticed, lost in his own allusion to care for his surroundings.

"Don't go." Two words. It took two words whispered into the silence of the night for Eurus to turn around, and pause in his tracks, before throwing himself on the other boy, his arms and face findings its respective places in the holds of Eiran's waist and the crevice of his neck. Lips had found each other just as quick, rushed but soft as someone's hands got lost in the other's hair, someone's hand lost in the other's body, something in them both yearning to continue, even if their breath told them to stop.

"You came." Words meshed with the sound of them breathing into each other, arms around each other that refused to leave.

"I came." With the same level of surprise and incredulity, his baritone voice spoke once again, forehead against forehead.

No other words were spoken after that, maybe it was the shock of finding one another, maybe it was that they didn't need words. But an unsaid acceptance was present there, and that was all they needed. No words, no one else - just them, tangled in each other's arms.

This was enough.

If anyone had followed Eiran that day and seen the letter, trapped between an open book labelled 'The Multiple Knots of a Sailor' and the edge of the drawer, they would have read the following: 'if you don't mean what you said, meet me at our place. Midnight.'

If that person had continued to follow Eiran that day, confused as to who it was from and what it could have met, they would have seen Eiran try distract himself, and re-read the letter at least 3 times in 5 minutes, repeatedly moving around and getting lost during roll call.

If that person had followed Eiran when he had asked for a leave at around 8 pm, when they were all celebrating another day gone by, they would have found him rowing for a long time, arms growing tired but not giving up till the little boat reached the harbour of the same dock he had visited 4 years ago. Or if the person had not known him then, watched him tie the boat to a little rock on the coast of New Providence.

If the person had followed Eiran wander around, unstopping yet moving slowly and wasting his time, watching the stars as if they were his only company, hands stuffed in his pockets, toying with the little note he had not left the ship without, they would have found a meaningless night out with the quartermaster who, for the first time, didn't seem aware of what was around him.

If the person had stuck around despite all the wandering, they would have met with an old tavern in the heard of the little town, atop which sat a cloaked figure whose batch shone in the moonlight. The person would have found it hard to read the figure but know that one was Eiran, and if the person knew Eiran, they would have assumed the Eiran was here to kill the person.

If the person had stayed and watched the cloaked figure slowly lose his sanity in the middle of the night till Eiran had gotten up, they would have seen two lovers unite, not one lose its head. They would have stood there, feeling as if they weren't supposed to be watching them as they passed unheard words. And they weren't supposed to be. How lucky its just an if.

If the person had stayed till dawn, they would have finally found out who the other person is, the infamous General of the Royal family, Eurus Ronewa who was tangled with his red-haired quartermaster, arms wrapped around each other in an embrace, as if scared of letting the other go.

If after all of that, the person had stayed, they would have found themself watch the two lover's depart, a share of one statement that brings the smile to other's face, a last kiss and an utterance of 'no matter where we are, we will always be looking at same moons' that could've as easily be missed if one wasn't straining their ear, still hoping whatever was happening was just a mistake and that Eiran was going to behead him any time soon.

But sadly, if the person was still around, they would be met with disappointment as they watched the two separate, and followed Eiran row back to the ship, falling into the cot beside his twin, letting out a sigh that could almost be mistaken for a dreamy one, eyes fluttering shut with a ghost of a smile now tracing there.

Luckily, no such person was there, other than perhaps you and I. But don't worry, we're safe. After all, we were rooting for them, right?


End file.
